


It’s Hell Without You

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: Warning Season 4 Spoilers. My Deckerstar endgame fix-it.  After binging S4 several times, I just can’t let the ending stand. Now that we know S5 is happening (yes, it's official), I can't wait to see what they do for an ending.  Knowing that S5 is the final season, really knocked me back and I rushed the last several chapters of this story while trying to process my upset.  I've gone back and cleaned up Chapter 9 through the end to make it more cohesive. It may seem very similar to readers, but it was important to me to fix it.  Please do comment, it really matters to writers to know if you like their work - first story on Archive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please let me know. it matters. Thank you!

Ash fell silently down onto the metropolis of doors. Many of the doors shook with the energy of the guilt-fueled dramas taking place within; throwing shafts of weak light into the perpetual darkness. Demons moved among the structures, playing their part in the torture. This was Hell.

Gloomy, grey clouds covered most of the sky, casting a pall over everything.

The only break in the cloud cover was a circular, swirling opening directly above the center of the kingdom. Through this opening a bit of light glowed from above, highlighting the sharp, chiseled bones of the man’s handsome face.

Lucifer Morningstar sat comfortably under that light; his command absolute. The throne on which he sat, perched precariously above the vast plain, kept him visible to the entire kingdom. The long, narrow slats of metal that made up the towering base of the throne were impossible to scale. The razor-sharp edges of each piece would cut through anything, be it rope, wire, flesh, or claws. No demon could make the ten thousand foot climb. The throne could only be reached by flying.

It had been three days since Lucifer returned to Hell and the entire time he sat on his throne; making it known that the King was in residence. All good demons could look up and know he was there and ready to raise a strong hand to keep order. It was what they needed.

The throne was also what Lucifer needed, as it connected him to the entire structure of Hell. He would know immediately if any demon tried to cross the boundary to Earth. As long as he kept vigil, Chloe and all of his friends and family were safe.

Chloe… He fought hard to keep the smile from his face, but still one corner of his mouth quirked up. She loved him. Him. It was amazing. He wished so much that they could be together, but an angel had to rule Hell. And truth be told, he still didn't think he deserved her. He shook his head and sat up straighter.

It was for the best. She was mortal. She would find another to love.

He would never forget her.

He looked around him, taking in the grey, ash filled sky. Noting the stillness of the vast corridors of souls punishing themselves. All was running exactly as it should. He gave a sigh of relief.

Then he felt it. He jerked upright in his chair as an unprecedented warmth hit his solar plexus. The loved, feminine voice reached him next.

"Lucifer!"

He frowned in confusion and bent forward to search for the source of the sound. It couldn't be.

He saw a light on the eastern edge of the Kingdom, near the emergency portal he had installed in Lux. The light was swinging from side to side, as if someone without the necessary night vision was finding their way through the gloom, into the labyrinth of doors.

He stood up, his wings unfurling as his panicked eyes focused on the light.

Her voice called again, "Lucifer! Where are you?"

His face paled as he dove off his throne and soared toward the light.

Chloe was in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes earlier, Earth, Los Angeles, California, U.S.A.

 

Chloe stood frozen on the balcony, alone. She stared at the spot where Lucifer had spread his wings. His beautiful angel wings. She smiled even as she crumpled to the floor. 

He had white wings. Her silly, immature, infuriating partner was one generation removed from God and she was nothing. Yet for some reason he had fallen in love with her, protected her over and over, while she had very nearly chosen to destroy him. 

The regret that poured through her was too much. She wished more than anything that she could have him back, to love him, as he deserved to be loved; to show him what he really meant to her. 

She whimpered, and prayed for the first time since she was a small child, “Oh God, please. Please.” But she knew, better than most, that God didn’t answer prayers. 

She looked up at the stars through watery eyes, and accepted that he had gone. A vast well of emptiness opened inside her, threatening to swallow her whole. 

Tears ran down her face, as she cried; her breath coming in short gasps as she sobbed. She began to rock herself until she wailed, “No, no, no!” A scream rose up from her throat. The hoarse yell, sounding more animal than human, scared her into regaining control. She would not lose her mind after all she had been through. 

She forced herself to think past her pain. It wasn’t as if he had left her out of boredom. He didn’t choose Hell over her. The prophecy had forced his hand. 

Lucifer loved her. He always had. 

She took a deep breath, wiped her face and scooted to put her back against the couch, sitting cross–legged on the floor. She rubbed her hands down her legs, popping a button off her shirtsleeve in her anxiety, “Okay, Decker, get it together. This isn’t what you feared. This is a problem, but he didn’t leave you on a whim. He’s trying to save you and all of Humanity. He’s finally being responsible, damn it.” She buried her head against her knees, “Couldn’t he have stayed my charming, sexy partner for just a while longer?” 

She sat up and sighed. Time to get back to her life. Maybe Amenadiel would be able to help. There had to be a way to keep demons in Hell without sacrificing Lucifer. 

She stood up and grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket to call Dan’s number. When he didn’t pick up, she left a message, “Dan, it’s Chloe. I’m glad you have Trixie for the next several nights. Lucifer had to leave suddenly and I don’t know when he’ll be back. I think I may need a new partner.” 

She paused as that statement began to sink in. She gave a big sigh and finished, “A few nights alone will really help me to get myself together. Thanks.” She disconnected the call and walked toward the elevator, her heart breaking. 

Just as she reached the bar, she heard a single ‘click’ in the silent penthouse. She turned to look for the source of the sound and noticed a door, a door she had never seen before. It was half covered by a curtain and a side table. She got to her feet and approached it slowly. The door was ajar. Cautiously, she moved the side table out of the way and nudged the door open a bit more. The strange smell hit her first; minerally, like a hot spring. Then the heat; obviously this closet was not hooked into the air-conditioning ducts. Next, she realized she couldn’t see the back of the closet. It looked like a secret passageway. She ran to Lucifer’s bookshelf and grabbed the emergency flashlight. Slowly she approached the passage. Curious, she stepped inside and started to follow the path. 

After the passage took a turn, Chloe noticed the surface of the floor seemed different. It was a dull, grey slate. A sense of unease ran through her, this wasn’t a good idea. She turned around to go back, knowing she needed another person with her before she explored further. She made it to where the passage turned, only to find it was a dead end. The way to the closet no longer existed. She turned around again, and stared into the darkness, “Well, damn. How did I get lost?” She didn’t even have her firearm with her. 

Cautiously, she moved forward again, swinging the flashlight from side to side as she walked. The passage suddenly opened onto a vast cloud-covered plain. 

She stopped and stared, “What the fu…” She backed up a few steps, “That’s not possible.” 

Directly ahead she saw structures, buildings of some type. She could see lighted doorways. Maybe she could knock and get help. Then she heard the growl. She flicked off the light and ducked into a deep pool of shadow and held her breath. She waited as the footsteps approached. 

Two men walked past her hiding spot. The first turned to his companion, “It’s good to have our king back again; don’t you think?” 

The second man snorted, “His lordship disappears for years and then just shows up on the throne again? I don’t know if it’s good or not. I think he’s gone soft.” 

“I wouldn’t say that too loud…” 

“What do I care? I’m not afraid of him.” 

Chloe listened from her hiding spot, suddenly very certain that these two were demons, not men. She nervously gripped the flashlight, shifting ever so slightly. The battery inside moved just enough to make a small sound. 

The first demon whipped his head toward the noise, his eyes glinting in his decomposed face, “Garr, I think we have company.” 

Chloe carefully moved out of the shadow, one hand held up in a calming gesture. “It’s all right. I know your king.” 

The two demons smiled menacingly at her. “Of course you do. Now why don’t you show us which door is yours.” 

She flipped on her light and shouted, “Lucifer!” 

The demons moved forward, attempting to flank her. She darted the light back and forth to track their position, ready to use it as a weapon. 

Garr stepped further away from his partner, “Maybe we should listen to her…” 

The second demon stalked toward her, “No, I’d rather snap her neck. It will remind her of why she’s here and start her hell loop.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she yelled, “Lucifer! Where are you?” She clutched the light, bringing it up to swing at her attacker. But before she could connect, both demons where thrown off their feet. Lucifer stood in front of her, protecting her with his fully extended wings. His blood red eyes blazed as he addressed the two demons, his voice an angry growl, “How dare you attack her. She is mine.” 

The demons both dropped to their knees, bowing to their King and Chloe. 

Garr spoke up, “My King, forgive us. We did not realize you had a Queen.” 

Lucifer glanced at Chloe, his eyebrow going up, as he silently asked her to go along. “You will treat her better than you treat me. Any harm to her will mean an end to your existence.” He turned his back to them, “Now go and spread the word.” 

The demons retreated into the darkness. 

Lucifer stared down at Chloe, and then fearfully reached out to touch her. His fingertips barely grazed her breastbone, giving her a light push, and then pulled back swiftly, “You’re alive!” 

“Of course I’m alive.” She looked up at him as if he was mad. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 “Um, Chloe, you’re in Hell. That means you have to be dead, but you’re not. How did you get here?” He looked totally wrecked. 

Chloe began to get a very bad feeling, “Well, I came through the hidden closet in your home at Lux.” 

“My closet… the portal?” Lucifer shook his head, “That’s not possible. That door stays sealed. I’m the only one who can open it.” 

“Well, it opened for me.” Chloe gave him a frustrated frown, “After you left, I needed a moment. I was about to go when the stupid door opened. I thought it was a secret passage, you know, part of the old ‘speak-easy liquor hiding spots’ that got Lux saved when that developer wanted to tear it down. I was just investigating, but I couldn’t find my way back.” 

“All right. I need to think.” He gently took her arm, guiding her away from the doors. “You should be fairly safe. I’ve let the demons believe you are my Queen.” 

Chloe gave him a sideways look, “Yeah, I noticed that you didn’t correct them. But I also noticed that you claimed me as yours.” 

He dropped his head, and looked away, embarrassed, “Well, I…” Her last words to him at Lux echoed in his mind, _I love you, please don’t go_. He looked straight at her, his heart in his gaze, “Yes.” 

Her face became radiant as she smiled up at him, “Okay.” She pushed aside her feelings to focus on the present situation, “What now?” 

He remembered where they were. Not exactly a place for conversation. He picked her up into his arms, and with a strong downbeat of his wings, took to the air. “Now we get you to my living quarters, until I can find a way to take you back to Earth.”


	3. Chapter 3

She was airborne. The wind was warm, almost to the point of discomfort, as it whipped the hair around her face. The landscape below was dismal; but all she felt was exhilaration. 

She was safe in his arms; like Lois Lane flying with Superman in an old movie. Dialog from the movie popped into her head. Y _ou’re a god; I’m a fool_. She never expected those words to apply to her life, but they fit. 

She looked around as he flew with her past his throne and she felt small, ignorant, and unimportant. 

He was a fallen angel. Once the brightest of God’s creations, yet, when he looked at her, he made her feel like she was the angel instead of him. 

She let her head tuck into the strong column of his neck and was rewarded with his surprised intake of breath. He held her closer as he glided onto a large balcony protruding from a sheer cliff high above the plain. He set her down and stepped back to fold away his wings. Then he watched her carefully, almost nervously, as he ushered her into his home. “This is where I stay when I’m here.” 

She stepped into the structure, and noticed the similarities to his penthouse in Lux. The cliff-side dwelling wasn’t nearly as posh as Lux, but the views were expansive. She looked back out onto the balcony, “You really like to be up high, don’t you?” 

“Yes. Beings who fly like to be sky-bound. And even though there are no stars here, I still like to be able to see out.” He gave her a small smile, “It’s also safer. Much harder for demons to reach, which lessens the odds that I’ll be attacked. 

She wandered toward the couch, “Would they attack you?” 

“In a heartbeat. Demons are not team players. They desire leadership, yet they also deplore it.” He stepped past her, going toward his bedroom. “Back in a second.” He disappeared into an area in the back of the bedroom that she assumed was a closet or bathroom. 

She nodded, and let herself explore. She turned in a slow circle, noting how his home was all one large, open, space. A fire burned in the hearth at the foot of the bed giving the area a cozy glow. Toward the back of the space, there was a well-stocked kitchen and bar. The kitchen looked to be appointed with every aid to cooking she had ever seen. To the side, books lined the entire wall of the room. A comfortable reading chair and lamp waited nearby, ready to be used. She looked closer and noticed that the books ranged from modern paperbacks, and first edition, leather-bound treasures, to piles of ancient scrolls. She stepped away from the books and walked past the couch to the large screen television and Blu-ray player surrounded by hundreds of DVDs. Next to the player she noticed the empty box for her notorious nude scene movie, ‘Hot Tub High School’. Curious, she picked up the control, wondering if he actually watched it. To her surprise, she found a close-up of her smiling face paused on screen, rather than her nude scene. She powered the machine off quickly and set the control down. 

She craned her neck toward the bedroom where Lucifer had disappeared. The room contained a huge, four-poster bed that was surrounded by a gauzy curtain hung from the ceiling. Through the gauze she saw Lucifer emerge from the closet. He smiled politely, “The bath is through here. I thought you might like a shower, so I got you a change of clothes.” 

He held out one of his large, white shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. She walked toward him to take the clothes, “You have a shower in Hell?” 

He gave her an amused look, “Yes. But installing indoor plumbing here was actually quite difficult. Much harder than lighting the stars.” 

Chloe stumbled, as her mind struggled to accept his casual statement. The man in front of her was ancient and powerful. She pushed the information aside. He was still the Lucifer she knew. 

She searched for something to fill the sudden uncomfortable silence between them. “So, this is home.” 

“Yes, my least favorite. It’s quite boring, I’m afraid.” He gave her an apologetic smile, “But you’ll be safe here until I can figure out what to do.” 

He sat down on the couch, making room for her to join him. 

Chloe sat stiffly next to him, and kept her hands in her lap. She looked down at her feet as the silence strung out. Suddenly they both turned toward each other, and attempted to talk at the same time. 

“Lucifer, I…” 

“Chloe, what…” 

They stopped until Lucifer bowed his head and gestured for her to continue, “You first.” 

She looked up at him from under her lashes, “Okay.” She cleared her throat. “So, about what I said on your balcony at Lux…” 

Lucifer prepared himself. This was where she took it all back. 

Chloe smiled at him, “I meant every word.” She tipped her head, “Did you?” 

He tilted his chin down, while his heart raced. He looked at her with lustrous eyes, “I don’t lie, remember?” 

“You don’t lie; but you evade.” Chloe’s temper flared, “And by the way. Leaving me right after I told you that I loved you, really hurt. I was afraid that you would have to choose Hell over me and that’s exactly what happened. Yet you couldn’t even give me five minutes to discuss things?” 

He matched her mood, as anger bubbled up swiftly, “Why. So we could go into how impossible it is. Or so I could finally get you out of your clothes right before I left?” He clenched his jaw, “I didn’t choose Hell over you. I chose to keep you and everyone else safe from Hell!”   

They stared at each other, nose to nose while the heat rose between them. They both moved at the same time. He pulled her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a lover’s kiss, wild and hungry. Lucifer felt her tongue lick along his lip and immediately opened his mouth for her, letting her explore him. His mind shut down, seeking pure sensation; until a nagging thought interrupted. What if Hell had started to affect her? What if this wasn’t what she truly wanted and she was being corrupted? 

When Chloe began to tug at his shirt, he eased back to nibble at her mouth. He slowed the pace of their kisses until he finally moved her off his lap to sit next to him. He kept his arm draped around her shoulder, as he cleared his throat, “Well. That was quite different from our past kisses.” 

Chloe gave him a shy smile, “It’s because I finally know what I want.” 

He glanced at her sideways, suddenly nervous again. “Yes. Well, maybe you think you do.” 

She started to protest, but he cut her off. “Look, we need to focus. I need to know more about how you got here. How did you get the closet to open?” 

Chloe took a deep breath and became business-like, “Fine. I didn’t do anything to open the closet. I was leaving when I heard it click open.” 

He shook his head, “That’s just not possible. It should only open for me.” 

“Well, I was thinking about you pretty intensely and I had just kissed you. Maybe the door got confused?” 

He frowned in thought, “I don’t think so. I wonder if your status as a miracle had anything to do with it.” 

Chloe whipped her head toward him, “Excuse me, what?” 

“Oh right, you don’t know. You’re a miracle. Amenadiel blessed your Mother so that she and your father could create you.” He frowned again, “We don’t really know why Dad put you in my path, but for a while, I thought you were some kind of trap.” 

Chloe’s mind began to leap, making connection after connection. “After I was poisoned…” Lucifer’s voice echoed in her memory, _Did you know? All this bloody time…_ His sudden disappearance to Las Vegas. Candy. 

She cleared her throat, “Okay, let’s table that for a bit. So somehow I managed to get to Hell while still alive. How can I get back out?” 

“That’s the big question. This has never happened before.   I’m not sure what effect Hell will have on you, but the sooner I can get you out of here the better.” 

“Can’t you just reopen the portal to Lux?” 

“No darling. I installed it as a safety measure in case I had to get back without my wings. It’s one-way only into Hell. I didn’t want any demons breaking through to Los Angeles.” 

He studied her pale face. “You are exhausted. Why don’t you go have a shower and get ready for bed. You’ll need to sleep with me.” He shook his head and made a restraining gesture as he realized how he sounded, “as in actually sleep so that I can assure your safety.” 

She gave him a cleared-eyed look, all innocence, “Okay.” 

“Right. I’ll get you an extra pillow.” 

She took a shower and changed into his clothing. The large white shirt was super soft against her skin. She combed through her damp hair and walked out into the bedroom area. She found Lucifer in bed already asleep. He had somehow managed to position himself as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off the mattress, leaving Chloe with three-fourths of the space. She crawled in, curled up on her side and was asleep in seconds. 

Lucifer also rolled onto his side, his arm going around Chloe’s waist as he sank back into slumber. 

The dream was a rare happy one. He was back at Lux. The Detective had come to him, drunk and ready for sex. They shared his bed. He gave a small groan in his sleep. Somewhere in the twilight of dreams and wakefulness, he became aware of the warm, luscious body tucked against his. A happy, sexy hum escaped his lips as he nuzzled the soft, silky flesh of her neck. His hand found it’s way inside her shirt and pulled her tighter against him while he buried his nose in her hair. His fingers slid upward seeking the peak of her breast. 

Lucifer jerked fully awake, and nearly knocked Chloe out of his bed as he scrambled back. He stared at her in horror, as Chloe pushed the hair out of her face and shouted, “What the heck, Lucifer!” 

He looked away from her in frustration, “Apologies, Detective. I didn’t mean to take liberties while you slept.” 

Chloe sat up and reached for his jaw. She turned him to face her. “So I’m the Detective, again?” 

He gazed at her with warm, open eyes, “It might be for the best.” 

Hurt showed in her eyes, “Why?” 

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t stand it that you are here. I’m shielding you as best as I can, but this is truly a horrible place. I won’t take you in Hell. Your soul is too valuable to me – I won’t tarnish it by having sex here.” 

“Lucifer, I don’t get it. You’ve been trying to get me into bed since the day we met, but every time I’m actually ready, you hesitate. You can have sex with every other woman in the world, but not me. Why?” 

He let his inner conflict and confusion show, “Sex is easy, but you’re different. You’re better than this; than me.” 

She nodded, “So, I’m too good for you. You put me on a pedestal and all you really want is to admire me from a distance.” She locked her jaw in anger, “Well, I’m not a porcelain doll. I’m a woman who wants you with my heart and body… it’s not just sex, but sex is definitely something I desire…” 

His tone was final, “No.” He grabbed his pants and left the bed in a rush. He looked back at her, his voice apologetic, “I’ll make some breakfast.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was not long after Chloe found the portal that Maze and Amenadiel walked into LUX. The place was packed with people dancing to the loud, high-energy music. Others were drinking and flirting near the bar. 

Amenadiel leaned closer to Maze and shouted, “He must be celebrating.” 

Maze nodded in agreement, while she pushed her way through the crowd. She lightly punched Amenadiel’s arm, giddy from the recent battle with Dromos. She laughed as they entered the elevator to the penthouse, “It was so great to see all those demons cower on the floor around Lucifer. Hell, I almost bowed down myself.” 

“Yes, Luci definitely brought it. I haven’t seen him weld that kind of domination in a very long time.” Amenadiel smiled, “I wonder what they would do, if they knew he only used a fraction of his power.” 

Maze smirked as the elevator door opened onto the living room, “Probably wet themselves.” She looked around, noting the silence in the space, “Lucifer?” 

Amenadiel strode into the living area, and glanced into the bedroom, “Maybe he’s with Chloe?” 

The demon shook her head, and took a deep breath, “No. Chloe was here.” She walked toward the couch, “I can smell the tears and sorrow.” She knelt down to pick up a single button and brought it up to her nose. “Yeah, she was crying and very upset.” 

Amenadiel gave her a worried look. “If Chloe was crying, Lucifer was the cause.” He noticed something on the balcony. He turned to show Maze the white feather in his hand. “You don’t think…” 

She met his eyes, “He’s gone back to Hell.” 

“But why? He sent all the demons back.” 

“He’s protecting us.” She looked away, “He went back to keep the rest of them from coming through; to keep order. Those two idiot demons, Dromos and Squee will tell everybody how easy it is to possess a human body unless Lucifer is there to lay down the law.” 

Amenadiel looked even more concerned, “So Chloe must have been here when he left. Maybe we should check on her.” 

Maze tipped her chin up, “Maybe you should.” She crossed her arms and smiled, “But I saw the way she looked at him at the Mayan, and I’m really surprised she didn’t drag him off to bed.” 

He looked away, embarrassed, “Well. Maybe that’s true, but if Lucifer decided that Los Angeles was in danger, he would have acted right away to protect us.” 

“Sounds like him.” She wandered toward the door, “So Decker was ready to get it on but Lucifer was all, sorry gotta go. That would explain the tears…” She glanced back at him, “If we’re right, and he did go back, Lucifer will need to stay in Hell long enough to re-assert his authority. It could be decades before he’s able to leave.” She stopped, and looked at the alcove beyond the bar. “This is new.” She studied the out of place side table, the pushed back curtain and the partially hidden door. She shook the locked doorknob, and then rested her hand on the surface of the door. She gave Amenadiel an uneasy look, “Did you know he had created this?” 

Amenadiel rushed forward, holding his hand out to feel the clash of dimensions, “A portal? No.” 

Maze dropped down onto her knees, putting her face close to the floor. She ran her hand along the threshold. “We’ve got a problem.” She lifted a single blonde hair up to his face, “Chloe’s gone through.” 

He blanched, “No. Lucifer would never do that.” 

She lifted both hands in surrender, “Hey, I don’t know if he took her or not. I’m just telling you she’s in Hell.” 

“We’ve got to do something.” 

She got to her feet, “Agreed. You need to take me to Hell right now.” 

He shook his head in refusal, “I can’t go. I’ve got to stay here with Linda and Charlie.” 

“Fine. Can you get one of your siblings to give me a lift?” 

He looked unsure, “You know how they are…” 

She lowered her eyes, “Right. They don’t want to be around a filthy demon.” 

“Maze. Stop.” He brought his hands up, pressed them together and closed his eyes in prayer, “I’ll try to reach Azrael. She might help.” 

A few minutes later, Azrael appeared. “You called, big bro.” 

“Yes. Sister, we need your help. Lucifer has gone back to Hell and we believe Chloe Decker has somehow gone with him.” 

Azrael looked shocked, “But I didn’t deliver her. How could she be in Hell?” She turned on her heel and began to pace, “Wait, Decker. She’s the miracle, right?” She didn’t pause for a reply, already knowing she was correct. She voiced her thoughts, “She’s not affected by Lucifer’s power, so maybe she’s not affected by Hell, either?” She stopped and focused her attention to Maze, “You’re Lucifer’s demon aren’t you?” 

Maze bristled at being labeled as Lucifer’s, but decided there wasn’t time to argue. Instead she pressed on, “Yes, and I need you to take me to Hell. I’ve got to get Decker out of there.”

Azrael stared off into the distance, shaking her head slowly, until a secretive smile slowly bloomed on her face, “Hey, I appreciate your concern, but dead people are waiting. Gotta go!” 

Amenadiel gripped her arm, “Azie, please. We need your help.” 

She smirked at him, “Okay. Look, I’ll come back in a couple of hours for Maze. Be ready.” Instantly she was gone. 

Maze growled, “What was that? Does she know something we don’t?” 

“I’m not sure. Azie has always been able to look into the future, but she sees multiple outcomes, so there’s no guarantee which scenario will come to pass. Maybe she thinks that leaving Chloe there for a while will lead to something good?” 

“I hope she’s right, because if I get there and it’s too late to save Decker. The Angel of Death and I are going to have a problem.” She moved swiftly toward the elevator, “I’m going down to the storage area, I’ve got some of my weapons hidden down there. You stay here in case your sister comes back.” 

Amenadiel nodded as he pulled his cellphone out, “Fine. I’ll call Linda and let her know I’ll be home in a few hours.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Hell, the demon Dromos worked his way down a line of men strapped into theater style chairs. He smiled as he spoke to them, “You liked to use hidden cameras and peep holes, didn’t you? But it was more than that, you followed them home and hurt them. Yet you don’t feel enough guilt to have a door.” 

“Luckily I’m here to help.” He bent down close to the next man in line and shrugged his shoulders helplessly, “You see, I don’t personally care. But the system says you should be punished.”   

The demon hummed a little song as he skillfully inserted his knife along the side of the left orbital socket of the man, “You certainly enjoyed using your eyes in life, now I’ll enjoy taking them in death.” He began to whistle as he worked, ignoring the screams. Eventually he grew bored and decided to take a break. He pointed his knife at the next man in line. 

The man struggled violently against his restraints and cursed wildly.   

Dromos smiled, “Oh, it makes me so happy that you have some fight left in you. I’ll look forward to starting with you next time. See you later!” He laughed at his own play on words as he walked away from the tortured, blinded souls. 

He yawned and stretched before he walked down to a central fitness area. He sat on the ground to the side of a training field and watched as a few demons sparred. 

His companion Squee, strolled over and sat next to him, “Busy morning?” 

Dromos cleaned his knife blade and shook his head, “Not too bad. After all, if you enjoy what you’re doing, it’s not work!” He tossed his knife in the air and caught it absentmindedly, “Truth be told, Squee, I’m angry. Lucifer thinks he can leave us for years and then just fly back in and command again? Why should he control us? He doesn’t even want to be our King. Yet, he comes back and demands we obey him, even though he doesn’t have the guts to rule anymore. I mean, we can’t possess humans, we can’t roam the earth killing, we can’t torture needlessly. It’s not what I signed up for.” 

Squee nodded in agreement, “I know, but you shouldn’t let it upset you.” 

“You’re right, but I so enjoyed being on Earth. Live humans are just as clueless as dead ones. We could have tortured as much as we liked. It would have been sweet.” He ran his arm across his mouth. “As it is, I feel cheated. Lucifer forced us back too fast. I only got the chance to kill a few and they were done so quickly, I couldn’t truly savor the experience.” 

“I totally understand. It was exciting to be there and your idea to use a half-angel baby as a puppet-king, was inspired.” 

“It would have worked, if Lucifer had left us alone.” He clenched his fist in anger, “After all, he ignored us for seven years. But as soon as I decided to take a little power, he got involved and ruined everything.” 

Squee took his knife from his belt and began to lazily cut shallow slices into his arm, “You sound bitter.” 

“I can’t help it. I did my job, while he went to Earth and enjoyed every sin. He’s been partying for years without a thought for us.”

Squee looked confused, “But Dromos, he did finally come back. He’s been up on the throne for the past three days.” 

Dromos scowled and pouted, “Well, he’s not there now. Who’s to say he hasn’t left again?” 

A female sat down next to them, “He’s still here. He’s just busy with his new Queen.” 

Immediately, the sparring around them stopped. All the demons in the area turned to listen. 

A red-haired female with a skeletal lower jaw, stepped in front of them. She gave them a panicked look, “It’s not Maze, is it? Please tell me it’s not Mazikeen. I would just die if that Lilim bitch became Queen.” 

The first woman shook her head, “Relax, it’s not Maze. She didn’t come back with Lucifer. This woman is a stranger. I heard she has blonde hair.” 

Dromos sat up straighter. “A blonde? Is she thin with blue eyes?” 

“Yes, exactly.” The woman looked at the crowd, happy to be the center of attention, “Word is that Lucifer has her in his home and hasn’t come out for the past 24 hours.” 

All the demons laughed in appreciation. One male growled happily, “Knowing our King, it could be another couple of days before we see him again.” 

The woman raised her voice to draw attention back to herself, “Well I heard that Lucifer threatened to rip the balls or boobs, as the case might be, off any demon that dared to touch her.” She tilted her head to one side, “She must be very talented in bed.” 

A short demon shouted, “In that case, it will be at least a week before they come out.” 

Dromos stood up, and acted offended, “What? No, if we have a Queen, she should be announced and presented to us.” 

A few men in the crowd shouted, “He’s right. We deserve to meet our Queen!” 

Squee stood and caught the eye of several women, “I agree. Why would Lucifer hide her? We should go there and demand an introduction.” 

A demon near the back of the crowd yelled, “Shut up, Squee. Nobody cares what you think!” 

Another demon shouted, “I’m offended. We get our very first Queen and Lucifer doesn’t bother to tell us?” 

A woman to the side of the group, shouted back in disagreement, “But what if he gets angry. We should leave them alone.” 

Dromos jumped up onto a boulder, “I’m sure our King would take it as a welcoming gesture if we went to his home to meet the Queen. Once he sees how eager we are, I’m sure he will bring her down to us.” He smiled as he noticed that most of the crowd seemed to agree. 

He pushed forward, “Who’s with me?” 

The crowd yelled in excitement, but Dromos needed more. “What a paltry response for a Queen… You should all go and gather others to join us. We will make such a noise that the King will surely be pleased.” 

“Of course.” 

“He’s right.” 

The demons began to run in different directions to gather more of their kin, while Squee and Dromos began to move the crowd forward toward Lucifer’s home. Once the demons began to walk, Dromos grabbed Squee’s arm and pulled him back, letting the crowd pass them. 

Squee looked at Dromos in surprise, “What? Don’t you want to be at the head of the crowd so that Lucifer can see you?” 

“No, idiot. I want the crowd to keep his attention away from me.” He looked around to make sure he wasn’t overheard, “He has Chloe Decker with him. Lucifer cares for her. In fact, I think she may be the one who ruined our King. If I can get rid of her, he will start to remember who he really is.” 

Squee smiled in appreciation, “Oh, good plan. Do you want me to slit her throat?” 

“No. I’ve got a better idea.” He laughed madly. “You just keep the crowd unsettled after he brings her down. I want them to find the Queen lacking.” 

“Lucifer will be pissed if they say anything against her.” 

“I know and that’s exactly what I want. It will be just enough of a distraction to turn his attention away from her.” 

Squee looked impressed. “Ah, I get it. Okay. I can nudge the crowd toward their worst behavior, so you can do your thing.” He gave a thumbs up, “You are evil, man.” 

Dromos made a small bow, “Thank you. I try.” He curled his lip into a wicked smile, “This is going to be so much fun!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Several miles away from the demon procession, Lucifer served breakfast. The meal was eaten in silence, as both he and Chloe darted glances at each other. 

He wondered what was wrong with him. Why did he continue to deny them both what they desired? Chloe didn’t seem to be affected by Hell; yet he continued to hesitate. 

He desperately wished he could talk to Linda. Then it hit him. He just needed to ask himself, WWLD ( _what would Linda do)_.   He imagined her voice and the look on her face and he knew exactly what she would do. She would tell him to stop placing blame on outside sources, and to look inward for what was really bothering him.   

He sighed, and rubbed his temple. What was the problem? The answer popped into his head, and he knew it was the truth. Lucifer cleared away their plates, and mumbled under his breath, “Now what, WWLD?”   

He turned to Chloe and broke the silence between them, “Will you help me research? My library is very comprehensive. There should be something in these books that will offer a safe way to get you home.” 

She sighed, “Yes, of course I’ll help.” 

He went to the well-stocked shelves and selected several books to review. He held out a couple to her, “Which do you prefer, a book from the fifties filled with supposed messages from a higher plain; or a Renaissance guide on how to avoid going to Hell?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, “I’ll take the Renaissance.” She grabbed the book and quickly walked into his bedroom to sit on the rug at the foot of his bed.   

Lucifer watched her settle against the side of his mattress; her bare legs on full display against the white rug. He admired the view while he wondered whether to follow her or leave her alone. After a few moments of internal debate, he opted to give her some space. 

He selected an ancient manuscript and settled into his library chair. He mumbled as he read, “There has to be something… maybe another prophecy?” He read for half an hour before he stood up and walked into the bedroom, “I found Kinley’s prophesy, but my translation is slightly different from his. It says _when the Devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be discharged_.” 

“Read that way, it doesn’t indicate that Hell will come to earth. It sounds more like my internal evil might be cured. Which is exactly what happened when you helped me forgive myself.” He beamed at her. “One mystery solved.” 

He sat the manuscript down on the bed, “However, I did find another little gem. This one says, _when a miracle comes to Hell, the Devil will die_.” 

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath, “You said I’m a miracle.” 

He shook his head in agreement, “You are. And since you are here and I’m still very much alive. I think we can call that one complete poppycock.” 

She relaxed slightly, “Okay, good.” 

He joined her on the rug, “Have you found anything.” 

She put the book aside, “No, but I do want to talk to you.” She placed her hand on his sleeve, “I want you to know that I accept your decision not to have sex here.” She lifted her shoulders defensively and gave him a sideways look, “I mean, even if I didn’t agree, I’m not exactly the type of woman who could seduce you.” 

Lucifer frowned as he faced an emotion that he wished he could avoid. He shook his head sadly, “Detective, I will always tell you the truth, even if it is difficult.” He looked away, “I’ve just realized that it isn’t only Hell that stopped me from being with you. It seems that your betrayal…” 

She turned to face him, “Near betrayal. I didn’t go through with it.” 

He nodded halfheartedly, “Right. Your near betrayal and the fact that you lied to me have broken something in the way I feel about you.” He placed his hand on top of hers to soften his words, “I did have you up on a pedestal, but you certainly fell quite a long way when you lied to me. It seems that I’m still upset about it and I don’t know how to let it go. I’m trying.” 

She nodded her head slowly as she pursed her lips and looked away. She brought one hand up to quickly wipe a tear off her cheek before she faced him. She spoke softly, with deep sadness, “That’s understandable. I really messed up.” She touched his breastbone in the exact spot where she once held an axe. “You deserve better and I wish I could take it all back.” 

He brought one hand up to hold her fingers against his chest and whispered, “Chloe, despite everything that has happened, I want you to know that you seduce me without even trying.” He studied her face and let his eyes wander down to focus on her mouth. He tilted his head as if unable to stop himself. She tipped her chin up to meet him. He kissed her, drawing the sweetness from her lips. One kiss became two, then three, as he slowly lowered her onto her back on the rug. 

Chloe felt her heart go into overdrive as Lucifer kissed her. Each time he lifted his mouth from hers, she rose up to follow. Despite the pain his words caused her, she chased his lips for the next kiss, willing to take whatever he would give. She slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her. He let her, and turned into her, until her breasts were pressed tight against the wall of his chest. The bittersweet kiss deepened, as they both sought comfort for their aching hearts. 

Suddenly, a huge roar of noise made them jump apart. 

Lucifer sat up and looked toward the balcony, “What the Hell?” 

Chloe pushed herself up and listened, “Are they yelling, give us the Queen?” 

“I think they are saying, show us the Queen.”

He stood up and offered his hand to help her off the floor. “The demons apparently want to meet you.” 

Chloe stood up and smoothed her hair back. She looked down at her bare legs and Lucifer’s wrinkled white shirt. “I can’t go out there like this.” 

He laughed at her concern, “They are demons. They wouldn’t care if you went out there naked.” 

She stared daggers at him, “Lucifer!” 

“Fine. I’ve got a black shirt with a longer tail. If we belt it around your waist, it will look like a dress.” He marched into the closet and selected the correct shirt and a narrow belt. “Try this.” 

Chloe took it from his fingers and then froze, waiting. 

Lucifer stared at her, not understanding what she wanted. When she continued to look at him with a slight frown on her face, he finally gave up and impatiently asked, “What?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Turn your back so I can change.” 

“Oh for Hell’s sake. I’ve seen you naked before.”

 “Well you aren’t going to see me naked today.” 

He turned on his heel and left the room, “Fine. I’ll go out to the balcony and calm them down.” 

He stepped outside and leaned over the railing. As soon as the crowd saw him, they went wild, chanting, “The Queen. The Queen.” 

“So much for calming them down.” He held up his hands, “All right. We hear you. I’ll bring her down in just a moment.” 

When Chloe joined him, he took her hand in his, bringing her forward. The demons below screamed in excitement. 

Lucifer lifted her into his arms, manifested his wings and soared off the balcony. He used his wings to slow their descent, almost floating to the ground. The demons backed up to make space as he landed and set Chloe on her feet. 

He pitched his voice to be heard to the furthest edges of the crowd, “Bow down.” He took one of her hands in his and led her in a circle so that the entire mob could see her. “This is Chloe.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe kept her expression neutral as the crowd of demons around her dropped to their knees. It was surreal and alarming to be surrounded by so many grotesque faces and bodies. Her basic survival instincts were screaming at her to run. She tried to smile, but adrenaline pumped into her system. It didn’t help that most of the faces that stared up at her were disrespectful. She studied them like a Detective and saw disappointment, disbelief and anger that their King would choose someone so ordinary. The rest merely looked bored. 

She tightened her grip on Lucifer’s hand and tipped her chin up defiantly. She refused to let these strange beings make her feel inferior on top of everything else. 

Lucifer looked down at their joined hands and tugged her against his side. Totally unaware of the crowd’s mood, he whispered to her, “There now, that wasn’t so bad.” He turned to the demons and raised his voice, “Now you have met her. Kindly get back to work…” 

The crowd stood as they looked back and forth between their King and the woman on his arm. Most turned to leave, but a few, led by Squee, muttered unkind observations to each other. One demon spoke a bit too loudly, “Not the highest quality if you ask me.” 

Lucifer strode forward and spun the demon around to face him, “What did you say?” He lifted the demon off his feet, “You will beg her forgiveness.” 

Chloe stepped back as the mob surged forward to circle around their angry King. 

Immediately, Dromos came up behind her to press a cloth over her mouth and lifted her off her feet. He hauled her away as he whispered, “Now let’s see how you do in Hell.” 

Her police training reminded her to become dead weight, but she was already in survival mode. Beyond a rational response, she struggled ineffectively as he carried her into the darkness. 

Unaware that anything had occurred, Lucifer put the offending demon back down onto the ground and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, “Chloe, come here so this fool can apologize.” 

The crowd turned to form a path as several demons yelled, “The Queen is gone!” 

Lucifer immediately released the demon and strode forward as he searched for a blonde head in the massive crowd. His eyes blazed as he yelled, “All of you get out of my sight and if she is harmed, your existence ends. 

Demons quickly melted into the shadows until he stood alone. Seconds later, Azrael with Maze in her arms, landed beside him. Maze jumped to her feet and turned to him, “Lucifer, Chloe is in Hell. Do you have her?” 

He gave her a worried shake of his head. “No. She was with me until just a few minutes ago. But now I have no idea where she is.” 

Maze turned to Azrael, and gave her an irate look, “I knew this was going to happen. If you had gotten me here sooner, Decker would still be safe!   This is all your fault!” 

Azrael raised her eyebrows and shook her head with little concern. She shrugged her shoulders and said, “Oops, my bad.” 

Maze jumped toward her ready to fight, but Lucifer held her back. “There’s no time for this. I need you to find Chloe.” He indicated where he had last seen her, “She was right here.” 

Maze gave Azrael one last dirty look before she turned to study the ground. “There were so many demons here. I can’t smell Decker.” She took a few steps in one direction and then turned around to try another. Frustrated, she stomped off in yet another direction. She turned to come back when something caught her eye. She dropped down on one knee and then got back to her feet to hold out her hand to Lucifer. 

He took the small fragment of fingernail from her and nodded, “Go!” 

Maze took off, running into the gloom. Lucifer unfurled his wings and took flight to follow her from above. 

Azrael crossed her arms over her chest and bounced on her heels. “Oh boy, I hope this works out.” She slowly walked into the dark, to follow after Maze. 

Mazikeen of the Lilim had been created to protect Lucifer and to track down prey. She used all she was to hunt for Chloe. She ran endlessly and stopped only when she spotted a blade of grass on the path. She picked it up, knowing it wasn’t of Hell. She was instantly rewarded by Chloe’s scent. “Must have been on her shoe.” She noticed a smudge of blood nearby. She ran her fingertip through the blood spot and licked it off her skin; demon blood. She scanned the area and noticed a small torn bit of material. She lifted it to her nose and growled, “Dromos.” She smiled in satisfaction, certain that Chloe had either scratched or bitten her attacker, “Good job, Decker. Hurt the bastard however you can.” 

Maze took off running again. She realized she was near the outer edge of the doors, in an old training area where Hell loops could be studied. She slowed to a stop and looked up as Lucifer landed beside her. “Dromos has her. I think I know what he means to do.” 

Lucifer looked around, “Yes. I’m afraid I agree with you.” 

Maze moved forward slowly, and looked in all directions as her protective instincts roared to life. She gestured with her chin, “There’s an open door up ahead.” 

He moved swiftly, “I’ll go check it out.” 

“Lucifer, no.” She jumped forward to knock him aside, just as Squee slashed both his knives into the space Lucifer had just occupied. He slashed Maze’s side instead. She pressed her hand to her bleeding waist and growled, “You are going to regret that, Squee.” 

She circled around to face the demon, holding him at bay as she yelled, “Lucifer, I’ve got this. Go find Chloe.” 

He nodded and moved toward the open doorway. He stepped over the threshold and immediately stopped. Chloe was in the center of the room with Dromos right behind her. Energy pulsed around them as the Hell Loop began its initial start-up phase, gathering moments of importance from Chloe’s life that shaped her and generated guilt. Her loop would be built from the things that she regretted the most. 

Dromos was guiding the construct in the guise of Dan Espinoza. ‘Dan’ stood behind Chloe talking quietly, “You are such a mess, Chlo. What happened to make you such a disaster?” 

The images flashed, like old home movies. 

A little blonde haired girl in Sunday school stubbornly refused to read a bible story. The woman at the head of the class, gave her an angry shake, “Bad little girls go to Hell!” 

An eighteen year-old Chloe sat in a trailer with a young actor. The young man tried to lift her top as he kissed her, “Come on. Have some fun for once.” 

A crying Chloe smashed a paparazzi’s camera at her father’s funeral. 

A worn-out Chloe held a baby as Dan shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve got to work late again. What do you want me to do?” 

A confused, sad Chloe stood alone as Dan yelled at her, “Drop it Chlo. Malcolm wasn’t crooked.” 

The images began to move faster, as they got closer to the present. 

Chloe with Lucifer, “I will never, ever sleep with you.” 

Chloe holding her gun up in shock as Lucifer lifted his blood covered fingers away from his leg, “I’m bleeding!” 

“Your father would be proud of you.” 

“This is real.” 

The images continued as Dromos in the guise of Dan, watched. His eyes followed every scene in enjoyment. “Such guilt. I’ve never felt anything like it.” He shivered in pleasure as he watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the real Lucifer enter the room. 

Dromos turned to him and narrowed his eyes in anger. “You’ve spoiled my fun again.”  He didn’t wait for a response, but leapt upward to climb high above the construct. He jumped over Lucifer and disappeared out the door.

Chloe stood frozen as the machinery of Hell continued to design a personalized torture loop just for her. 

Lucifer looked on helplessly, “This can’t happen, she’s still alive.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe’s Hell loop continued to build, as it sifted through her memories. 

Lucifer stood to the side and cursed. He couldn’t leave her, even though he wanted to hunt Dromos down and rip the demon to shreds. 

He stood uncertainly just outside of the illusion. He needed to watch her loop to find the right opportunity to pull her out, but it felt wrong. The scenes unfolding were her deepest feelings and he was a voyeur. Despite his distaste, he forced himself to pay attention as the moments flashed forward. 

Chloe sat in a hospital bed, her cell phone to her ear, her eyes shining with happiness, “Lucifer, hi, it’s Chloe. I haven’t seen you for a while. I was hoping we could spend some time together. I’m totally free of the poison thanks to you. I’m going home today, so give me a call. I miss you.” 

The scene flashed: she stood alone in the penthouse, everything covered in sheets. 

Another flash: she sat at her desk, her face a mask of pain as Lucifer introduced her to his wife, Candy. 

Chloe with Marcus, “I can’t marry you.” 

Chloe thoughtfully admitting to herself, “This is all about Lucifer.” 

Flash: she stood with her fingers on Lucifer’s handsome face, “No you’re not. Not to me.” 

Flash: Chloe seeing a different face; one out of a nightmare. “It’s all true.” 

Then the scene shifted again and slowed. Lucifer knew these were the key pieces of her guilt. 

She was in Rome with Father Kinley. She was upset and confused. Yet she still resisted the man’s words, and stubbornly shook her head, “Even if he was like that, he’s not that way now.” 

Another shift, “Lucifer doesn’t lie.” Father Kinley looked at her with pity and then verbally ripped her apart, “what if that’s the biggest lie of all?” 

Another moment, as Kinley reassured her, “This is best for humanity and for Lucifer. He brings death and destruction. Evil will be released unless we get him back to Hell.” 

The scene shifted and froze as Chloe began to hyperventilate. She clearly couldn’t take much more. 

Lucifer watched in stunned disbelief as the pivotal scene crystalized. He stood with his back against a wooden beam while Chloe looked up into his eyes. She held a very sharp axe 

After a timeless moment, the scene started, “If I push this axe into your chest you would die?”

“Yes.”

“Because I’m near you?”

“Yes.”

“But you jumped in front of it anyway.”

“Yes. And I would do it again. And again. Don’t you know that, Detective?” 

The real Lucifer took a shuddering breath as the scenes began to move more quickly. 

She refused to help Father Kinley, “I won’t do it. I won’t hurt Lucifer that way.” 

She tried to reason with the Father, “I wish you could see what I do.” 

Chloe rushed to Lucifer’s home, a smile on her face, until she saw Eve standing in his arms. 

The real Lucifer watched the sadness wash over Chloe’s face, and wished his past self had understood. 

The final scene, still fresh in his heart, nearly brought him to his knees as it played out before him, “You can’t leave me. I love you.” 

The initial phase finished and the room blurred and changed to set the scene. Her loop was about to start in earnest. 

He tried to pull himself together, but Chloe’s memories exposed her feelings in a way that words never could, and the truth slammed into him. She felt as deeply about him as he did about her. Her guilt was all because of him. She regretted all the missed chances between them and her association with the priest. 

He stilled as her Hell loop began to play. Chloe held up her gun and shot Lucifer in the leg. 

The real Lucifer relaxed; it was pretty standard guilt. 

But then something completely strange happened, Chloe stopped and spoke to the illusion of him, “I’m sorry I was afraid.” 

A shift in scene: Chloe looked away in discomfort, as she lied to Lucifer, _I didn’t tell a soul_. Again she stopped and spoke to the illusion, “I’m sorry I lied.” 

Another shift: Chloe with tears in her eyes, as she faced an angry Lucifer. _Can you accept me like this? I don’t know. I’m trying._ She shouted to the illusion, “I’m sorry I couldn’t accept you right away. I’m so sorry!” 

Lucifer watched the loop, his heart breaking for her. 

He noticed how the scenes of the loop seemed to pause while Chloe spoke her apologies directly to the shadow of himself. His eyes widened, “How is she doing that?” 

The next scene began as Chloe searched the illusion of his face, _If I push this axe into your chest it will kill you? Yes._ The illusion of his hands move up to cover hers on the axe head, _And you might as well kill me, because you’ve broken my trust, you’ve broken my heart._ The projection of Lucifer gripped her hand tightly, and forced her to push the axe slowly into his chest as the blood flowed. Chloe screamed in horror and regret, “No! No! Stop, I love you!” 

Lucifer watched in stunned disbelief as Chloe was forced to kill the illusion of him with the axe. His shocked voice tried to process what he witnessed, “She’s changed her memories to punish herself. She blames herself for rejecting me and she’s torturing herself by being the cause and instrument of my self-destruction.” He turned away sickened, “This is my fault.” 

He straightened his shoulders, determination clear on his face as he strode toward her. “Oh no. This won’t do at all.”

When the loop started again with Chloe holding up her gun to shoot Lucifer in the leg, he walked into the illusion, and grabbed her around the waist from behind. He lifted her off her feet and carried her backward a few paces, until he could turn her to face him. “Chloe. He gave her a small shake, “Chloe, it’s me.” 

She began to struggle, convinced that she deserved to be in Hell. 

She numbly looked back at the illusion of Lucifer standing off to the side, crankily ordering her to just shoot him; then she turned back to the real Lucifer in front of her. She raised her hand to touch his chest, “You’re not dead?” She pulled open his shirt to touch the skin over his breastbone, “I didn’t kill you?” She started to sob, “I didn’t kill you.” 

Lucifer pulled her into his arms, and manifested his wings, to wrap them around her protectively, “No darling, you didn’t. I’m fine.” 

She slumped against him in relief, but then looked up warily into his eyes, “You saw everything.” 

“Yes. And I’m glad I did.” He looked down at her, compassion in his eyes, “I didn’t understand how you could lie to me, but I see now that Father Kinley twisted things and used your fears and your responsible nature against you. It wasn’t your fault.” 

She put her head against his chest, desperate to hear his heart beat, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “It was my fault. I acted like a moron, afraid without cause. I made you guilty without proof.”

“Please don’t blame yourself. Father Kinley was a master of manipulation. He played on both of our fears.” Lucifer pulled her back just enough to lock eyes with her. “Listen to me carefully. I forgive you. And one day I hope you will forgive me for all the mistakes I’ve made in our relationship.” 

She smiled through her tears, “I do forgive you. I didn’t understand how foreign complex emotions were to you. You had to learn. I expected too much. Now that I know the truth about you, it all makes sense.” 

“Chloe, I want to be with you. But you were right. Hell will always call me back. I can’t be the steady, stable man you deserve. Or even a man at all. And if you tried to be here with me, you would wither without your family and friends. Yet I must stay.” 

“I know.” She leaned up on to her toes and kissed him. 

They were interrupted by Maze. She was covered in blood and dirt as she leaned halfway through the door, “Would you two get a room? Preferably not in Hell.” 

“Mazikeen, did you happen to catch Dromos?” 

“No.” She lowered her eyes in disgrace. He got away while I was fighting Squee; who also got away.” She shrugged in embarrassment, “I’ve apparently gotten used to pulling my punches for humans. I didn’t hit him hard enough, so he got back up and ran like the coward he is. Sorry.” 

Azrael landed next to Maze. “All done?” 

Lucifer’s eyes went red as he thought of Chloe’s suffering. “Not quite. Dromos has some punishment coming to him and I’ll deliver it very soon. But first…” He flashed a small smile. “It’s time to get Chloe home. We’ll meet you two at my place.” 

Maze hopped into Azrael’s arms, “Okay, see you in a few.” 

Azrael took flight as Lucifer picked up Chloe and followed. As they reached the center of the Kingdom, he let Azrael continue on toward his home, while he banked to the left and landed with Chloe on his throne. He sat her down in the chair, “I just thought you might want to see this before you go.” 

She scooted back into the deep seat and placed her hands on the cold, hard arms. Lucifer stood next to her, with his hand holding onto the metal corona that made up the back of the throne. 

She looked up at him and shared her thoughts, “It’s not an easy chair, is it?” 

He barked out a surprised laugh, “Not in any sense – either physically or symbolically.” 

They smiled at each, and the connection between them became strong and whole; snapping into place like the final piece of a puzzle. Their eyes locked as they tried to read each other’s mind. 

Chloe’s smile grew until it reached her eyes. She wondered if he could see the sparkle. She felt like she was glowing, and then she looked down at the arms of the chair. She jerked in surprise. 

Lucifer looked down as well and sucked in a breath. The arms of the chair were radiant with white light. It flowed up the arms and through the corona behind the chair and then traveled downward, racing along the metal until it reached the ground and spread outward.   

His eyes grew wide, “What in Hell?” The light continued to travel, touching every door in every tower, lighting each one, until the radiance became overwhelming. 

Chloe looked up at him in surprise, “What is happening?” 

He placed his hand on the arm of the throne and focused his attention on the Hell loops. As the light passed through the illusions, something shifted in the function of the replays. Many of them went on as before, but occasionally, a soul seemed to awaken and shift their loop. He heard it over and over, “I’m sorry. I didn’t understand, but I do now. I don’t have to do this again, I ask for forgiveness.” 

For the first time since it’s inception, Hell changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning note: This chapter contains sexual content, but not too graphic. After the bittersweet news about S5, I’m sorry for a bittersweet chapter...

 

Lucifer watched in astonishment as light flowed through his dark Kingdom. 

He flicked his gaze back to Chloe, “What did you do?” 

He stared at her in awe as the pathways of light extended out toward the horizon, touching every door. The souls trapped inside for centuries suddenly discovered that they could change their loops to work through the wrongs they had done and seek healing. The result was a jubilant exodus of souls rising into the air and soaring above the cloud cover to shoot out of Hell like a brilliant fireworks display. 

Slowly the light faded, until Hell was back to its normal bleak appearance. The majority of loops continued on, harboring souls who were either not ready to leave or so full of hate that they would never understand there was a choice. 

He jerked his hand away from the chair and asked again, “What are you? You’ve changed the basic function of Hell. It still punishes, but now it also allows for growth and redemption!” 

Chloe looked around in amazement, “I didn’t do anything. I think you did.” 

He frowned at her, “What are you talking about? 

She smiled, “I think that when you pulled me out of my hell loop and forgave me, you altered Hell.” She squeezed his hand, “You fixed a broken system. I mean, what is the point of Hell if no one ever learns anything?” 

He smiled back at her, “Ah Detective, there’s that bright and shiny perspective that makes you so special.” 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as he thought. “I don’t know if it’s because you’re the first living human to be put into a loop, or because you’re a miracle, or if it’s because I’ve changed. But I believe you introduced some new parameters into the system from your loop and then I broadcast it throughout Hell from here. You see, this chair connects me to everything. So when I sat you on the throne while I continued to touch it, the two of us completed the circuit of change. My energy sent it out from here. It took both of us.” 

She looked out into the gloom, “I’m glad that so much good came from what happened.” 

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” He shook his head as he chuckled, “I’m going to have to rewrite the training manual.” He glanced at her, his face full of wonder, “I’ve never once considered that I could change this place. I just did the job I was forced into. But now, because of you, it works correctly.” He smiled, “I mean it’s still Hell, but from now on I will have a glimmer of your light here with me, Detective.” 

She turned her head toward him so that he would see how much his words of praise, so easily given, affected her. She raised her eyes to his, her expression soft and unshielded.

He sucked in a breath, completely taken by what he saw on her face; gutted because he knew what he had to do. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her into his arms. He extended his wings and soared off the platform toward his home. 

He kept his voice upbeat, “Now let’s see about getting you out of here before anything else happens.” 

Azrael and a very impatient Maze waited on his balcony, as Lucifer touched down and set Chloe on her feet. 

The demon jumped forward to inspect her, “You all right, Decker?”

“Yes, Maze, I’m fine.” 

“Good, the kid would never forgive me if you got hurt.” 

Chloe grabbed her arm, “Does Trixie know I’m gone?” 

“Relax. Time flows faster here. It’s still the same night in Los Angeles. The kid doesn’t know anything. 

“Let’s keep it that way.”

Azrael turned to her brother, while her eyes tracked another soul as it rocketed out of Hell.  “Hey, I like what you’ve done with the place.” 

Maze followed her gaze, “Is that what I think it is?” 

Azrael grinned and bounced on her heels, “Yep. Those are souls headed for Heaven. Looks like I may need to put in a little overtime for a while.” 

“So glad you’re happy, little sister, but can we focus on the Detective for a moment. I need to get her out of here.” 

Maze looked at him in surprise, “So build another portal.” 

He gave her an exasperated look, “Those take time and I’ve been a little busy.” 

Maze smirked, “I bet.” 

He rolled his eyes, unconsciously mimicking Chloe. “I’m going to fly her out. She seems to have immunity to the effects of this place. The portal didn’t bother her at all, so I think I can take her through if I make the shift slowly.” 

Maze turned pale, “But Lucifer, when you hit the Earth’s atmosphere during the last phase…” 

He gave a very slight shake of his head and smiled at Chloe, “I’ll shield her with my wings.” 

Maze looked horrified, but Azrael looked happy as a child on her birthday, “Sounds like a plan. I’ll take Maze through again.” 

The two angels lifted their passengers, wings beating upward toward the circular opening in the clouds. 

Below, Dromos watched them go. He turned to the crowd of demons that surrounded him, “Didn’t I tell you? He’s gone completely soft. He’s letting all the damned souls go free. Soon there won’t be anyone left to punish. And he’s leaving again!” He screamed in anger, “This is a lose-lose situation. He leaves and we have no King or he stays and we have a King who is kind and gentle.” He spat the sickness from his mouth, “Either way, it’s bad for us.” He stalked off into the darkness, “I’ve had enough.” 

Meanwhile, high above Hell, Azrael disappeared into the dimension shift with Maze. As Lucifer continued to climb, he placed his lips near Chloe’s ear and said, “Darling, I need you to tuck you head against my chest and curl your arms between us.” 

Chloe did as he asked, but peeked up at him for a moment to reply, “Okay, I’m ready.” 

He smiled down at her, “Right. So here’s what will happen. I’m going to work through the shift slower than normal, but at the end things will get a little warm.” 

Chloe stiffened a bit, “How warm?” 

“It’s fine. I’ll keep you safe.” 

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, in a gesture of trust. Lucifer made the jump. Chloe tried to keep her eyes closed but the shifting light and sound made it very difficult. 

When she began to panic, Lucifer tipped his chin down and kissed her hair, “I’ve got you.” 

Suddenly everything grew quiet and still, “Lucifer tightened his arms around her, “Okay, this is it.” 

One second she was fine, and the next she felt like she had a ton of bricks on her chest. The pressure was extreme and then Lucifer’s wings came around her, sheltering her from everything. 

Chloe jerked in terror. Not for herself, but for Lucifer. He was coming back into earth’s atmosphere without the use of his wings because he was protecting her. 

She felt a thud as something crashed into him. Instantly, there was a swift deceleration to their fall. She looked up and saw Maze and Azrael over Lucifer’s shoulder; gripping onto him from behind. 

Azrael kept one arm locked beneath her brother’s wing, “I’ve got you, bro.” 

Maze used her legs to anchor herself around Azrael’s waist, while she grabbed onto Lucifer with both hands. 

The demon and the angel kept a tight hold as they fought to slow their descent. Finally, Lucifer angled his eyes up to them, “Thank you, ladies. I’ve got it now.” 

Azrael let go, veering away with Maze. “See you on the flip side, Lu!” 

Chloe slid her arms up around his shoulders, “Are you all right?” 

“I’ll be fine. Azrael and Maze kept me from burning.” 

He landed near her home around midnight. He set her down and quickly folded away his wings so that he could check her arms and legs. “Are you all right?” 

“Yes, thanks to you.” She smiled at him. 

He returned the smile, his heart in his eyes, “You’ve had quite the adventure, and I can honestly say Hell will never be the same.” 

“So, that’s it? You’re just going to leave me again?” 

He looked away, “You need to get some rest.” 

She moved to block his retreat, “Lucifer, I don’t want to rest. I want you to give me what you’ve given so many others.” She braced herself and looked him directly in the eye, “I want the best night of my life.” 

He stilled, careful with his words, “You understand that I have to go back?” 

She continued to look at him with wide, loving eyes. “Yes, which is why I only asked for one night.” 

He had to make sure, “And this is what you truly desire?” 

“Yes.” 

He smiled broadly, and picked her up. “Lovely.” 

She squeaked in surprise, and then laughed in joy as he popped open the locked front door and carried her into her home. 

He took her into the bedroom and set her down. He tried to channel his sex-party personality, feeling slightly odd about her straight-forward request for a night of sex. He spoke briskly, “As you know, I can’t use my power on you. So if you want the best night of your life, you are going to have to talk to me. Tell me what feels good and exactly what you want.” 

Alarm bells went off in Chloe’s head. He was being too clinical. She studied him, and realized that he had distanced himself because she asked for what so many others considered meaningless pleasure. She took both his hands in hers and looked into his eyes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I only want a physical encounter.” 

She ducked her head shyly, “You know this means so much more to me…” She tipped her head sideways, and looked up at him as she moved into his arms, “But I will tell you what I want.” She placed one hand on his face, “I want you to hold me.” She took his wrist and guided it to her hip, “I want you to touch me.” She leaned forward, “I want you to kiss me.” 

He pulled her close and took her mouth, lifting her off the floor in his enthusiasm. He sat her back down and looked into her eyes. “You are so beautiful. Your skin, your face, your heart and soul.” He smoothed his hands down her arms, twining their fingers together. “Even if I had eternity with you, it wouldn’t be enough.” 

They undressed each other slowly; exploring, savoring. He eased her back onto the bed, the heat of his skin welcome against hers. He shifted until she was under him, his weight on his arms. He lowered himself steadily, until they were one. 

He held still, and kissed her deeply. When he finally lifted his lips from hers, he admitted, “I’ve waited forever for you.” He held her gaze, willing her to understand, before he swooped in again for another kiss. Then he began to move. He kept a steady pace as he whispered, “Tell me.” 

She closed her eyes, “Yes. There.” 

“And if I do this?” He shifted just a bit, going deeper. 

“Oh!” She looked surprised, as if she had never experienced such a sensation. “Even better.” 

He increased his pace as he watched her, speaking softly, “Tell me.” 

She tossed her head from side to side, as she ran her hands down his back, “So good, so good.” 

His voice was velvet, as he demanded, “Tell me.” 

She opened her eyes to meet his. Her gaze reached straight into his soul as she gave him the only words that really mattered, “I love you.” 

His control disappeared as a vast vortex of need opened within him. He groaned and arched into her. She cried out in pleasure and joined him in release. 

He rolled to stretch out next to her as she caught her breath. But Chloe knew the night would be over much too soon, so she quickly rolled on top of him, greedy for more. She trailed her lips across the smooth, hard plains of his chest and slowly nibbled her way to his neck, where she lingered. 

Lucifer closed his eyes in abandon as she straddled his waist, bringing them together again. 

She leaned down to nuzzle his ear, “I see you. All of you; the Devil and the Angel, and I accept all of you. I’ve waited for you too.” 

There was no more talk after that. They both knew it wasn’t about a best night of sexual games. It was about the love between them. He did a Devilish job of making it all about her, but his feelings were evident in every touch and kiss. Chloe knew it, and responded with love and tenderness. She cherished him, her heart totally focused on his pleasure. 

And so the night progressed, as they tried to fit a lifetime of love into a few hours. 

He used his body to delight her; taking her into realms of satisfaction that left her breathless and quivering. Chloe enjoyed every moment. But when she thought she might pass out from the pleasure, he let her sleep. He held her wrapped in his arms, her cheek pressed against his chest.   He kissed the crown of her head tenderly as he marveled at how complete he felt. How perfect she was for him. 

Idly, he wondered if it was truly better to have loved and lost, or if he should never have loved at all. Either way, he decided it was going to hurt like all the tortures of Hell. 

He dressed quietly and woke her only after he was ready to leave. He leaned down next to her on the bed, brushing his fingers along the silky skin of her shoulder. He lowered his head and trailed his lips along the same path. He sighed, as she stirred and smiled at him. “Darling, walk me out?” 

She gave him a pained smile, “Okay.” 

When he stepped outside, she couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around him, holding tight. 

He slid his arms around her, and softly vowed, “You are my heart. You always will be.” He kissed her gently and eased away. 

She called after him, “Do you really have to go?” 

He looked at her in regret, “Yes. I’m afraid there is no happy ending for us.” 

She nodded and tried to smile to hide her heartache. 

He gave her a sad smile in return and unfurled his wings. 

A sudden shout had them both turning, “Luci, wait!” Amenadiel ran toward them. “Dromos has somehow gotten back to Los Angeles. He left a message that if we don’t bring Charlie to him, he will wipe out everyone in the city."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story is done, I've reposted Chpt 9 through 11 to make some fixes. I just wasn't as happy with it as I wanted to be.

Dromos sat on the sand under the boardwalk and glared a Squee, “This will work. Lucifer won’t be able to stop us this time. He will want to interfere, but I’ve got the entire city held hostage. He doesn’t have the stomach for that kind of destruction anymore.” 

Squee looked away, “I hope you’re right. But what’s to keep him from forcing us back to Hell like he did before?” 

“I’ve outsmarted him.” Dromos nodded in satisfaction, “I’ve got demons spread out all around the city, ready to kill if we don’t get the baby in the next two hours. He can’t stop all of us.”

“So we just wait here until Amenadiel brings his son to us?” 

Dromos shook his head, “No. Amenadiel and Lucifer will come to fight us before the deadline. You will go to Linda Martin’s home and get the baby while I keep our so-called King and his brother distracted. 

Once you have the child, we’ll run. We’ll raise him here on earth, our way. Then when he’s old enough, we take him back to Hell to challenge Lucifer. I’ll make sure to teach the boy to hate him. He will be strong and ruthless, just as a King should be. After he defeats Lucifer, we’ll turn Hell into exactly what _we_ want.” Dromos clapped his hands in glee at the thought. 

Squee rubbed his chin, “Okay I’m in. I’ll go get the baby now.” 

Across town, Chloe dressed quickly and checked her gun to make sure it was fully loaded. She grabbed some additional hardware and walked out into the living area. Lucifer waited with Amenadiel, Azrael and Maze. 

Lucifer nodded at his sister, “Thank you for coming back to help.” 

“It’s fine. How often do I get the chance to fight demons? She glanced at Maze, “No offense.” 

Maze snorted, “None taken. These demons deserve to get their butts kicked.” 

Amenadiel stood up, “We need to go.” 

Chloe moved to stand next to Lucifer, “Since I can’t be with you in this fight, I’ll go protect Linda and Charlie.”

Lucifer took her arm and pulled her aside, “No. You need to get out of the city. Take Trixie, the Douche, Ella and go.” 

She crossed her arms, “I’m not leaving. I’ll call Dan and ask him to take Ella and Trixie out of town.” 

Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh, “Fine. I know I can’t change your mind. Just be careful.” 

Chloe petted his arm, “You too.” 

She grabbed her keys and rushed to the car. She made a call as she drove, “Dan. I need you to find Ella. Then take her and Trixie far away. You have to get out of the City. Right now.” 

She listened for a moment, “No. I can’t explain, but it could be big. Just trust me and go. Please.” She took a deep breath, exhaling only after he agreed to leave. “Thank you. Be safe.” 

She parked in front of Linda’s home. She got out of her car and noticed the front door was open. She began to run. 

Inside, Linda stood with her legs braced, a baseball bat in her hands. She blocked the way into the bedroom where Charlie slept. 

Squee smiled at her, “You have a choice. Move aside and live, or stand and die. Either way, I am taking the baby.” 

Linda gripped the bat tighter. “No. You aren’t.” 

Squee took one step closer, toying with her. He laughed, ready to attack, until he heard a sound behind him. He turned and felt two pops hit his body. 

He looked down at the leads stuck into his chest, and then looked up at the blonde in front of him. “What are these strange devices you’ve shot me with?” 

Chloe smiled, “Tasers.” She hit the button, sending voltage through the demon. The power was up as high as it would go and she kept electricity flowing through the devices until they began to overheat. 

Squee’s borrowed body dropped to the floor. It twitched and jerked until Chloe was satisfied that the demon wouldn’t get up again. 

She dropped the devices as Linda pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you!” 

Chloe returned the hug with a sigh of relief.

Across town, Lucifer, Amenadiel, Azrael, and Maze arrived at the beach to confront Dromos. 

Amenadiel and Maze ran ahead to take on the first group of demons gathered nearby. 

A demon pointed his knife at Amenadiel and growled, “Finally, some action.” 

Amenadiel didn’t bother to answer. He simply went into a crouch and slammed the palm of his hand into the demon’s chest sending him flying backward. As he stood up, another demon jumped toward him from the side. 

Maze raised one arm and used her elbow to smash the demon in the face mid-jump. 

Amenadiel gave her a quick smile, “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

They fought together, covering each other’s backs as the demons came at them from all sides. 

Azrael walked in front of Lucifer as he advanced up the beach. She cleared a path for him; flinging demons out of the way. 

One demon got past her and ran straight for Lucifer. Lucifer calmly stepped to the side, grabbed the demon’s arm as he ran by and turned him in a tight circle to crash into the next demon to run forward. A third demon ran toward him but Lucifer spun, timing it so that he could grab the back of the demon’s jacket as he went by. He used his spin to fling the demon far out over the ocean. He heard the splash as he adjusted his cufflink and continued up the beach.

He noticed a burly, middle-aged man who stared at him from under the pier.   He recognized the expression even though the body was different. He stalked toward him, “Domos! You will cease this treachery now.” 

“No, Lucifer. Your time is over.” He smiled, “Just let us have the child and we’ll leave the rest of your precious humans alone.” 

Lucifer looked down at the demon, judging. “We’ll talk about that in a moment. But first, I’m curious. How ever did you manage to get back to Earth? I thought I had you contained.” 

Dromos smiled in excitement, more than ready to brag, “When I was here before, I memorized the location of every emergency room around the city. Then it was just a matter of trying to connect with a recently deceased body. Someone is always dying, so it didn’t take too many attempts.” 

Lucifer nodded attentively, “Impressive. But what’s to stop me from sending you back, just as I did before?” 

“That won’t work this time. I have demons all over the city just waiting to kill.” He smiled, “Think of the headlines… Los Angeles wiped out – plague or terrorist plot?” 

“Interesting, but that isn’t going to happen.” He gestured around him as Amenadiel, Azrael and Maze continued to fight their way through the demons on the beach, leaving a trail of bodies. 

Dromos smirked at him. “You may be winning here, but if you harm me. The city will die. You can’t possibly get to all of the demons before they begin to kill.” 

Lucifer’s eyes burned red, “I won’t let you to do this.” 

Dromos yawned. “You don’t scare me anymore. You’ve become weak and lenient.” He laughed, certain that he had everything under control. “In order to remind you of what Hell is truly about, I’ve sent several of my best warriors to Chloe Decker’s home. She’ll be one of the first to die.”

Lucifer rose up to his full height, his voice booming out. “ENOUGH.” He pointed to a demon close at hand. “You. Come here.” 

The demon obeyed very quickly. He stood next to his King, eyes downcast. 

Lucifer forced the demon to meet his gaze before he used one hand to push him down onto the sand, “Stay on your knees and watch.” 

Lucifer’s white wings burst forth, glowing brightly. He raised his hands, palms together and lowered his head, eyes closed as he focused. For the first time since before his Fall, he reached for his angelic strength and power to protect. He tapped into the heart of creation, and his divinity settled on him like a mantle. His wings glowed brighter and brighter. In a haze, he lifted his fiery eyes to Dromos. He spoke very clearly, each word a statement of fact, “I… will... not... ALLOW you to do this.” 

Lucifer clenched one hand into a fist and then swung his arm outward. He opened his hand, his long fingers splayed wide as he scattered power before him. All the demons on the beach burst into flames. They burned where they stood, and the fire was so intense that nothing remained but a small bit of ash. 

He then raised both hands, palm up and again spread his finger wide, sending power up and outward. The three demon warriors waiting near Chloe’s home simply vaporized in blue flame. In every corner of the City, every disobedient demon caught fire and winked out of existence. The screams echoed all around them.

Back at Linda’s, Chloe shifted out of the hug to smile at her friend. She was about to speak, when her leg jerked backward, sending her to the floor. 

Squee kept a tight hold on her leg as he dragged her away from Linda. “I’m not so easy to get rid of.” 

Linda ran forward to hit him with her bat, while Chloe rolled aside. She pulled her revolver and fired again and again.

Squee gave her an angry look, “You are starting to piss me off.” He advanced toward her, ready to kill. 

He suddenly jerked to a stop, threw his head back and screamed as he burst into flames. In an instant, he was gone. Nothing else around him showed any sign of fire damage. 

Linda ran to pick up her crying son. She soothed her baby while she stared at Chloe. She looked at the small bit of ash on the carpet where Squee had been standing, “What happened?” 

Chloe stood up, her eyes wide, “Lucifer.”

Back on the beach, as demons all over the city ceased to be, Dromos dropped to his knees.  He realized that Lucifer was infinitely more powerful than he appeared. “Oh my King, I’m sorry. Forgive me for my foolishness. I am you servant.” He groveled in the hope that it would save him. 

“Too little, too late.” Lucifer raised his hands and white light beamed outward, impaling Dromos and lifting him into the air. Lucifer clenched his hands and pulled, as if to draw the light back into himself. The demon simply exploded in a burst of flame and was gone. 

Lucifer folded his wings away, but the power still hummed through him. He turned to stare down at the last surviving traitorous demon. 

The demon dropped onto his belly in the sand, prostrate in terror. 

Lucifer watched him with a look of cold disdain, “I spared you for one reason only. To go back to Hell and tell every demon what you saw today. You will make it your only goal to warn everyone of the dangers of disobedience. Any demon that comes to Earth will be destroyed immediately. There will be no second chances. Do you understand?” 

The demon reached one shaking finger out to touch the very tip of Lucifer’s shoe, and whimpered, “Yes, my King.” 

“Then go. Back to Hell with you.” 

The demon vacated the borrowed body, which relaxed into death on the sand. 

Mazikeen stood within the shelter of Amenadiel’s wings, her eyes wide in frightened awe. “Holly God! Lucifer, I never knew how much power you had in you.” 

He relaxed as he let his power go dormant again and gave her a slight smirk, “You still don’t.” He smoothed his hair out of his eyes, “It’s not something I care to bring out too often. I don’t like to smite anyone unless they really deserve it.” He brushed a tiny bit of sand off his sleeve, “Now the city is clear of demons, except for you Mazikeen. I have to go back to Hell, but I’ll give you the choice. Do you want to go with me or stay here?” 

Maze looked away, suddenly emotional, “That’s the first time you’ve ever asked me what I want.” She listened to the ocean and thought about Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie; Chloe, Trixie and Dan. She wondered about Eve. The choice was surprisingly easy. She met his eyes, “I want to stay here.” 

He nodded in understanding. “Good. Take care of our friends.” He gripped his brother’s shoulder with one hand and patted Maze with his other. 

Amenadiel clasped his arm, “Brother, thank you for my son’s life.” 

Azrael came up beside him and rested her head against his arm. “Lu, I know that things look grim, but I’ve got a feeling…” She felt him stiffen and stepped aside warily, “Never mind. Take care, brother.” 

He nodded and looked at Maze, “Please tell Chloe, I…” He shook his head sadly, “No, strike that thought. I want her to heal, not spend all her time thinking about what might have been.” 

He turned away and searched his pockets for his flask, “Bloody Hell, I need a drink.” He unfurled his wings and with a whoosh of air, he was gone. 

Amenadiel and Maze went home to Linda and Charlie. Ella, Trixie and Dan had a nice trip to Yosemite and were very happy that Chloe’s panicked call turned out to be a false alarm. Ella simply noted in passing that multiple accounts of spontaneous combustion had been reported all around Los Angeles that night. 

Life went back to normal, for everyone except Chloe. 

A weekend arrived unwanted. During the week, work helped to fill the empty spaces in her heart; without the distraction, she floundered. Trixie was with Dan, and the house was much too quiet. She did her best to stay positive. She cleaned and organized her home, took a long shower, and finally stretched out on the sofa to watch Netflix. 

It was late afternoon when she heard a knock at her front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted Chapters 9, 10 and 11 on the same day, so if you missed the changes, go back and read them. Please let me know what you think.

Back in Hell, word spread quickly of how Lucifer destroyed every demon that disobeyed him. All the remaining demons stayed far away from the throne and the King; fearful of his mood. 

Lucifer didn’t give a damn. He sat hunched on the ground, his back against the very base of his throne. 

He was more depressed than at any other time in his long life. Chloe was back where she belonged and he was where he had to be. He rubbed at his eyes. He missed her more with each passing second. He pulled out his flask, and took a large gulp to dull the pain. “I’m going to need a much bigger one of these.” 

A shadow passed above him. He waited, uncaring, as an angel landed near him. 

Lucifer finally gave his sibling a glance as he got slowly to his feet, “Slumming, Michael?” 

Michael looked into his brother’s eyes, searching. He noted the wrinkled clothes, disheveled hair and heavier than normal beard, before he answered, “Did you know your woman prayed to Dad?” 

“No.” He frowned, “I thought she had more sense.” 

“Well she was under a lot of stress; but He heard her.” Michael moved a bit closer, “Why do you think the portal opened?” 

“Because He likes to find new ways to annoy me?” 

“Don’t be tiresome, Luci. He wanted her to be able to come and go without harm, so you two could work things out.” 

Lucifer raised his chin ever so slightly, “Why would He do that?” He took another large drink from his flask to annoy his brother. 

“Maybe as an olive branch to you.”   Michael continued, “By the way, He was very pleased with the change in Hell.” 

“Was He!” He tipped his flask to his lips again, tired of the whole conversation. “Well, tell Dad it wasn’t done for Him.” He dropped his head, “It was for her.” He raised his eyes and stared directly at his brother, “Now tell me why you are really here.” 

“Dad, has a deal for you…”

Lucifer choked on his drink, wondering how his Father had the nerve to approach him while he was in so much pain. The heartbreak of losing Chloe made him want to drop to his knees in surrender. Instead, his stiffened his spine and became snarky, “Oh, He does, does He? What could it possibly be?” He waved his flask around as anger began to overtake him. “Not that I really care, mind you. I’ve sacrificed the only happiness I’ve ever known, to keep his favorite creation safe.” 

Michael cocked his head, “Did you do it for Dad?” 

He stilled, letting the truth wash over him. “No. I did it because I lo…” He paused, not willing to share his feelings about Chloe with Michael. Instead, he gave his other reasons, “I did it to keep the silly, frustrating, amazing humans protected. I did it for Amenadiel and my nephew. I did it because it was my duty.” 

He turned and walked right up to Michael; invading his personal space. He locked eyes with him, “I’ve grown up. I’ve taken responsibility and I’m in control of Hell.” His voice broke as he resigned himself to his fate, “I’ll be here for the rest of bloody eternity, completely miserable, but resolved to do the job. What more could He want?” 

Michael looked away and smiled slightly, “He wants to give you your desire.”

 

Back in Los Angeles, Chloe heard the quiet knock at her front door. Her heart leapt with the hope that the lock would unlatch by itself and he would walk in. She sighed when it didn’t happen and unhappily stood up to answer. She pulled back the door to find Maze on her porch. 

“Hey, Chloe. Linda thought I should check on you. Maybe see if you want a girl’s night at Lux?” 

Chloe shook her head, “It’s too soon. I can’t go into Lux without expecting to see him. Without a thousand memories crowding into my head.” 

Maze crossed her arms over her chest, “Okay fine. But you need to move on, Decker.” 

“I know. Just give me some time.” Chloe gently closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. 

She opened the fridge and heard a second knock. Annoyed, she quickly walked back to the door and jerked it open, “Maze, I told you I don’t want to go!”

She stopped in surprise as she saw Lucifer standing there. He wore black slacks and a white shirt. His hair was natural and without product, which allowed the humidity to curl it into soft waves around his face. He held a single, white rose in his hand. He kept his eyes locked on hers, his mouth still and unsmiling as he spoke, “Chloe?” 

He stepped over the threshold and waited quietly. 

She stopped short, shocked by his unexpected visit even as her heart rate went crazy. She took the rose from him and smiled, “Lucifer what are you doing here?" 

“We need to talk.”

“That’s normally my line, but okay.” Concerned, she walked with him to the couch. 

He took her hands as he sat next to her. “I know my presence in your life hasn’t been easy, but if there was a way for us to be together, would you want that?” 

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her. 

“Wait. I’m not doing this the right way. I need to make sure you understand.” He looked her in the eyes, “I told you that you’re a miracle, but I didn’t give you the details.”  
  
She listened carefully, alert. 

“I think that Dad brought you into existence for me.” 

She flinched, “You mean he created me for you, like Eve was created for Adam?” 

“No! You are your own person. You have free will. But you were born with immunity to my powers. That allowed me to form a relationship with you that I can’t have with others.   It also allowed you to see me as I am, without my ‘desire-superpower’ as you once called it, clouding your judgment.” 

Chloe nodded, thinking it through, “So, it put us on even ground, and allowed the opportunity for us to fall in love?” 

“Yes, exactly.” He looked relieved, “It’s important for you to know that you aren’t a toy; gift-wrapped just for me. You have a choice.”

“Okay. I appreciate you telling me this, but why now? Why are you here, Lucifer?” 

“I’m here for you. Hell has been sorted for your lifetime. My brother Michael will rule until you go to Heaven, and then I’ll take over again.” He gave her a rakish grin, “Oh and bonus, after you die, you’ll be able to come and go between Heaven and Hell. Like Persephone, you’ll be able to be my Queen while still getting to see your father, mother and anyone else in the Silver City. We can even come back to Earth occasionally.” 

Her smile was genuine but hesitant, “So you wouldn’t have to leave me again?” She felt relief pour through her, until another thought hit her hard, “But what about your immortality. I’ll age while you stay young…”

“What if that wasn’t a problem? What if I was just a man?” 

“But you aren’t.” 

“Oh, but I am. I’m 100% human.” He grinned, “I guess the second prophecy about the Devil dying wasn’t poppycock, after all. I can grow old with you, and then after our time on earth is over, I’ll become my devilish self again.” 

He looked at her in awe, “I’m mortal. I can be with you now.” He stopped and frowned as a most unwanted thought hit him, “That is, if you want me to…” 

“But how?” She shook her head in excitement, “No. Never mind, just please.” 

She reached for him as he bent down to place his lips on hers. They kissed chastely for a moment before his arms went around her. He lifted her up to swing her in a circle. When he stilled and put her feet back on the floor, she went up onto her toes to mold herself against his chest. Their kisses became wild, lips fused as they breathed into each other. Their hearts hammered in unison, as they struggled to get closer. And layered over it all was a joy so overwhelming that it nearly drowned them both. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, his kisses punctuated by his whispered mantra, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Hours later, she watched him sleep, noting how long his black eyelashes were, studying his strong nose, beautiful lips and well-defined jaw. She smiled lazily when he opened his eyes, “Hi there.”   

His answering smile made her melt. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, ““Hi yourself.” He studied her, “Are you happy?” 

She guessed at his real question, “Do you mean am I satisfied?” 

He looked away, his lips quirking, “Yes. I wasn’t sure what skills would transfer and what would change now that I’m human. I just wondered how this compares to making love to the Devil.” 

Lucifer, as an immortal, you gave me the best night of my life. But you wore me out. I don’t think I could have met your needs for very long.” She propped her head up on her hand and grinned, “Now that you’re on a human level, although I’ll admit it’s a very high level…” She blushed and lowered her eyes for a moment before she continued, “I can enjoy being with you long-term. So yeah, I’m very, very happy with my human lover.” 

He pulled her to him, laughing, “Good, because I’m ready to make you happy again.” 

She giggled, “Seriously?” 

He rolled her onto her back, and caged her between in his arms. He dipped his head and placed his lips near her ear, his warm breath sending shivers through her, “I’m always serious when it comes to you.”   

She ran her hands up his back, loving the feel of him. She cocked her head and gave him a suspicious look, “Are you sure you’re not still the Devil?” 

Instead of teasing, he answered her earnestly, “I don’t really know, but I’ve been told I can have this lifetime with you and age with you. It’s the best deal I’ve ever gotten.” He shook his head in amusement, “I have the feeling that even as a human, I’m going to be surprisingly good with locks, and have extraordinary interrogation skills.” 

He gave her a lingering kiss, and then gazed down at her, happiness apparent on his face, “All the Devilish perks without having to leave you.” He let his eyes roam her beautiful face, “You are my only love.” 

Chloe frowned, “Lucifer, what about Lux and all your Penthouse parties?” She tried to scoot away from him, “I know how much you like to play host, and sing at your piano and that’s fine. But the women and the men…” Her face paled, “I don’t want to force you to be someone you aren’t, but my heart needs a faithful partner. I honestly don’t think I can share you with others.” 

“Chloe, I know you think I’m a slut, and you’re correct. I have been.” He gave her a very honest look, “But that was because sex was all I could ever hope for. It did no harm and kept me entertained.” He pulled her back into his embrace, “If you agree to be with me, I will happily give you my word that there will be no others. So, what do you think? Chloe Jane Decker, will you spend this lifetime with me?” 

Her smile widened into a huge grin, “Yes. That is exactly what I desire.” 

He smiled back at her, a sexy look in his eyes, “And you are what I desire.” 

Her eyes glowed as she teased, “Are you sure? I mean, Trixie is part of the package. Are you ready for game nights, family dinners, and kids movies?” 

“Your spawn is acceptable company and I find the idea of being part of your family quite… tolerable.” He brought one finger up to trace her lips, “However, at this particular moment, I must admit that my desire is focused solely on you.”

She gave him a challenging smile, “Maybe you should show me what an exceptional human lover you are again…” 

He nuzzled her neck and mumbled, “And again and again, Chloe.” 

He kissed her and she melted into him. He loved her as the day faded, and his stars appeared in the sky. He loved her as music filled his soul, and the only voice in his head was hers, whispering wholeness and acceptance. 

Lucifer Morningstar was finally home.


End file.
